


Lonely Foreboding

by ashleybenlove



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: From the moment that Rafiki got to hold Mufasa and Scar as newly born cubs in his arms, he loved them both the same amount. He did not love one more than the other. There was no such differentiation in his mind.





	Lonely Foreboding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scar/Mufasa fill](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/384575) by Anonymous. 



> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Inspired a bit by this fill: [http://community.livejournal.com/disney_kink/361.html?thread=2020713#t2020713](https://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=1067113#t1067113). Lion King gen, Rafiki POV. Rafiki has always loved both brothers equally. Sad is the day he realizes (1) he's the only one who does and/or (2) that Scar's jealousy of his brother will only end in tragedy."
> 
> Aside from the inspired by fic being an influence, I thought about the Yoda scene in Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith during Order 66.

From the moment that Rafiki got to hold Mufasa and Scar as newly born cubs in his arms, he loved them both the same amount. He did not love one more than the other. There was no such differentiation in his mind. They were both the King’s sons and he loved them both. They were both deserving of love and care to him; regardless of anything that would happen in their later lives.

As the years passed by: as both reached adulthood, as Mufasa became the King of the Pride Lands, as Scar’s envy was getting more and more apparent there were a few things that Rafiki began to realize. 

Rafiki reached the very heartbreaking realization that he was the only one who loved both Scar and Mufasa with equal measure. The lion pride and the animals living in the Pride Lands primarily focused their love of the former King’s sons on the current King, and did not notice or care about Scar. As far as he could tell, Scar’s only defender was Rafiki himself. And this realization was both lonely and distressing. 

He had a horrible sense of foreboding that hurt him tremendously as he thought about it one day inside his baobab tree: that made his heart ache deeply, that hurt him in such a profound way that it was hard to express. That the lack of attention and care towards Scar combined with the obvious jealousy that Scar carried with him towards his own brother… it was not going to end well for the Pride Lands.


End file.
